Hot For Teacher
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Just around the corner from graduation, Lukas Bondevik was more than ready to leave school. He just needed one more math class...which he was terrible at. Couple poor math skills with a too-attractive young teacher can Lukas get a good grade, graduate, and also hold his rapidly growing feelings together? Teacher/Student AU. (Renamed from 'Teach Me, Please')
1. First Day

Lukas Bondevik hated math, oh how he hated it. This was the last math class he needed before graduation and he just wanted to get it over with. His last semester of high school started today and he suffered from senioritis like no other.

He did well in every class except those that required numbers and formulas.

Advanced Algebra was his last class of the day. As the school day progressed his mood grew increasingly fouler. He'd had it out with his last math teacher for being a prick and that had landed him a few detentions, but it was worth it as long as he never had to be taught by Mr. Schmidt ever again.

He was vaguely aware of a new math teacher that had started at the school at the beginning of the year, but since he avoided the math and science wing like the plague and spent most of his time in the media center with his nose shoved in a book, he'd never seen the man. Mr. Kohler was his name, Lukas knew, because it said so on his schedule, which was tucked carefully in a binder.

His day hadn't been all bad, no, since he'd finished all of the English classes he needed to take for graduation with flying colors, his favorite teacher, Mrs. Berg approached him about being a Teacher's Assistant during his second and sixth periods. He'd happily agreed.

Now that his sixth period had ended, it was onto his last class. He strolled into class a few minutes before the bell rang and took a seat near the back of the classroom. That was his safe haven.

He recognized most of the faces of his classmates; the ones he did not know he figured were juniors.

Lukas expected this math teacher to be old and balding. There weren't many young teachers at his high school, so when a man who looked like he was fresh out of college entered the classroom he was noticeably surprised.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Mr. Kohler," he took a few seconds to write his name on the board, "And this is Advanced Algebra." He said when he turned back around.

Lukas rolled his eyes, next he assumed that they'd have to go around the room and share something about themselves. He never understood why even though they were in high school that they still had to go around the room and say something about themselves like it was Kindergarten.

"First things first, a seating chart," Mr. Kohler picked a clipboard up off his desk and a pen.

The class let out a collective groan.

"Please wait until I'm done calling out your names before you start moving. Starting with the far right row front to back, Jacob, Kathryn, Andrew, Erik, Emily…"

Lukas zoned out until he heard his name called, he'd lost track of which row his teacher was on and which seat he'd been assigned.

"Last row, Jenna, Mark, David, Elizabeth, Thomas, James and Christopher."

At the end of the last string of names, the class shifted into action, going around each other to get to their assigned seats.

Lukas stood up and waited for the seats to fill up so he could figure out which one was his.

"Is there a problem…?" his teacher looked at him and raised his eyebrows expecting him to tell him his name.

"Lukas," he answered, "And no. I was just waiting until everyone stopped moving so I wouldn't get in the way."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you weren't paying attention while I was reading off names?"

Lukas flushed in embarrassment and gritted his teeth at the pompousness, "No, it's not."

"Hm, if you say so," his teacher turned his back and started writing some things on the board.

His blood boiled. Great, here was another teacher he'd end up butting heads with, it was a shame too, because this one was very attractive. Whoa, no Lukas, stop that kind of thinking right now. Mr. Kohler wasn't attractive; he was arrogant and keen to make inappropriate remarks to his students.

His seat was the fourth seat in the middle row and while it wasn't the worst place to sit, he wished he were a couple of seats back against the wall.

"Last person in each row go and get books and hand them out to the people in your row," Mr. Kohler instructed.

The whole day had been going over syllabuses and expectations and reading back the numbers from assigned textbook. All the busywork had worn on Lukas's patience so by the time Mr. Kohler read his name off to give the number of his he snapped: "46."

That earned him a warning look and a few sideways glances from his classmates.

After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Kohler continued on down the list of students. Every so often, his teacher would glance at him and then frown.

After class, Lukas was ready to make a quick getaway, but his teacher put the kibosh on that.

"Mr. Bondevik, please stay after class. I'd like to have a word with you."

The classroom erupted in childish "Oohs". He scowled, but remained put as his peers filed out of the classroom.

He glared at his teacher and crossed his arms. The door shut with a sort of finality.

"Mr. Bondevik, I've heard a few things about you. I know about your...altercation with Bill Schmidt and I want you to know that I will not tolerate such defiance."

Lukas frowned.  
>"Are we clear?"<p>

Lukas glared at the whiteboard.  
>"Mr. Bondevik, are we clear?"<p>

He nodded begrudgingly and stood up, "Fine, may I leave now?"

"You may," his teacher tilted his head toward the door.

He moved passed his teacher and out of the room. What had being an ass accomplished other than a guaranteed spot in detention, or worse, if he acted up?

For the sake of his grades and for the sake of graduating, he decided that he'd try to make nice with his math teacher. That would be a challenge, though, because a seed of infatuation had planted itself inside him and he didn't know if he could kill it or not.

* * *

><p>Mathias Kohler liked teaching; he liked feeling like he had a purpose with his students. His first term had gone well, he couldn't complain at all and the first classes of the new term went by fine, but in his last class, he was dismayed to find that one student wasn't as agreeable as he should have been.<p>

He'd heard of Lukas Bondevik, oh yes he had. The student didn't have a good reputation in the math department of the high school, but he was determined to try and make it work. Bill Schmidt had nothing but cruel words to say about Lukas Bondevik and while part of him felt for his new student, the other part of him dreaded what could possibly happen if Lukas exploded.

The English teachers, on the other hand, had only pleasant things to say about him. They said he was a phenomenal writer and understands literature they themselves didn't start reading until graduate school.

Mathias didn't really know what to think about his new pupil. He didn't want to become enemies with him, just to maintain a state of tolerability. He put aside the thought that he found Lukas to be quite adorable when he was mad.

On his way home he stopped by the grocery store to pick up some essentials before going home to work on lesson plans.

And that night when he fell asleep, he dreamed of his difficult student's body being next to him in his bed or underneath him. He reflected upon his dream when we jerked awake at three in the morning and shuddered to think what could happen if he himself wasn't careful.

Mathias tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn't, so he got up and made himself a pot of tea.

His dream haunted him during his morning rituals: showering, dressing, styling his hair, and preparing breakfast.

While he drove to school he willed himself to quash his minute attraction to his student and by his last period he was able to look at and not picture him nude and sprawled out in his bed.

Mathias started in on the lesson after taking roll call. Simple review, a refresher before teaching the harder material.

He looked up every few minutes to gauge his student's reactions and see if they were all getting the material. Everyone seemed to understand just fine, everyone except Lukas.

Mathias watched him rub his forehead and grip his pencil tightly in his hand before dropping it and putting his hands over his face. If Lukas had trouble with the material he'd already learned from previous math classes, then the new material would probably be a nightmare to him.

"Any questions? Everyone understand what we're doing?" Mathias asked his class.

There were scattered "yes's" and more than a few head nods, but his main focus was on Lukas, who kept his eyes steadfastly down and gave no indication of his understanding, or misunderstanding of the problems.

"Lukas, how about you, do you understand what we're doing?" he called out his student.

The student in question looked up, his look went from surprise to irritation, probably from being called out.

"Yes," Lukas grumbled and shot a nasty glare at him.

Mathias sighed and went back to the lesson, determined to ignore the heated laser beam gaze coming from his angry student and the nagging feeling that this would be one rough final semester.

A/N: Hello all! Sorry I've been so inactive with updating my chapter fics, but here's another one. I love high school Aus and my favorite trope is teacher/student.


	2. Exempted

"_Lukas, how about you, do you understand what we're doing?" he called out his student._

_The student in question looked up, his look went from surprise to irritation, probably from being called out._

"_Yes," Lukas grumbled and shot a nasty glare at him._

Lukas wasn't pleased with being called out, he never liked when teachers did that. Why didn't teachers understand that if their students had questions then they would ask, but even then Lukas wouldn't ask any questions, because then the teacher might broadcast the problem to the rest of the class and then everyone would know who had asked the question.

As his teacher turned back to his lesson he continued glaring at him.

He went back to drawing and looking up occasionally to jot down the bare minimum for notes and soon enough class was finished. Lukas hoped Mr. Kohler wouldn't keep him after class to discuss his behavior again, fortunately, when the bell rang, he was able to make a getaway.

But not without locking gazes with his math teacher, Lukas narrowed his gaze and then slipped out the door.

As he drove home he thought about his math class and how irritating it was already; how irritating his classmates were and the work itself, but mostly how irritating his teacher was.

Mr. Kohler just needed to understand that he wasn't going to volunteer in class and he wasn't going to talk.

His former teacher didn't get it and as a result, the repeated questioning and berating pushed him over the edge and he exploded right in the middle of class at his teacher, using some of the more colorful parts of his vocabulary.

Lukas got suspended for four days and when he got back he'd been kicked out of that class.

He gripped the steering wheel and pushed down the gas pedal to get home faster, it wasn't until he was about to pull into the driveway that he realized he'd left his government textbook at school and he had an assignment due the next day.

He groaned and pulled back out onto the road to drive back to school.

It took him around ten minutes to get back to school and reach his locker and once he'd retrieved his textbook he made to leave again.

"Lukas."

He groaned and shut his locker, "Mr. Kohler," he addressed him as politely as his irritation allowed him.

"Is everything alright? You seemed a bit flustered in class. Are you understanding everything alright?"

"Yes," he grumbled, "I am."

"As I said today, I am willing to assist with any help my students might need."

"And you don't need to remind me. I heard you just fine in class. Now if you'll excuse me I must get home."

"Of course, my apologies for keeping you."

He frowned and turned on his heel and hurried down the hall. He couldn't explain why his heart was suddenly pounding fiercely.

He turned to steal a glance at his teacher but was disappointed to see that he'd disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mathias watched his student away and pushed the unexplained feeling of loss away. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since college, and that was when he'd developed a crush on his roommate.<p>

He groaned at the thought. It wasn't that he was opposed to dating Lukas, it just happened to be bad timing, as he was his teacher and that was beyond illegal, especially if the student wasn't eighteen.

The math teacher ran a hand through his hair as he walked back to his classroom, he needed to keep things in perspective and not start a dangerous game.

Mathias wished it was Friday night. He could go out and drink and maybe meet a good looking guy or girl to take home for a one off. He needed to do something to relieve this tension.

At home that evening, while grading worksheets, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Lukas. He was exactly Mathias's type, small, but not wimpy looking, solemn with calm blue eyes, quiet, reserved. Everything Mathias himself wasn't.

Speak of the devil, the individual worksheet he'd had his students work on in his last period class bearing Lukas's name turned up at the top of the new pile of work.

The teacher frowned as he graded the worksheet, out of fifteen problems, Lukas only managed to get four of them right,and he didn't even finish the worksheet, he'd left the entire back side.

Mathias wondered if that was because he didn't know that there was a back side to the assignment or if he'd just given up. He wrote 'Incomplete' at the top and followed that up with 'See me after class'.

He finished up the rest of the classes assignments and then yawned. Sleep was in order and once he showered and brushed his teeth he settled into his bed and closed his eyes.

For the second night in a row, he'd dreamt about his student being beneath him writhing in pleasure as Mathias ravaged his body with bites and kisses.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lukas struggled to stay awake through most of his classes, he'd gotten no sleep the night before because of the onslaught of sexual fantasies involving his math teacher.<p>

At the end of the day he dragged himself to math class and put his head on his desk.

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Kohler breezed into the class and pulled the door shut behind him.

A few of his classmates reciprocated the greeting, but most ignored it.

Lukas not only ignored his teacher's arrival, but avoided looking at him completely, he felt certain that if he looked up then he'd blush. Having his head down aided in that splendidly.

"I have your graded assignments from yesterday and for the most part I am pleased with them, a few of you may need some improvement however."

Lukas could tell that that was directed at him, he got through the first page with a bit of difficulty and then completely gave up on the backside.

"We'll spend the first ten or fifteen minutes going over the worksheet and answering any questions you might have."

Lukas supposed his teacher was now handing back the worksheets.

"Wake up, Lukas," Mr. Kohler tapped him on the shoulder and placed his assignment in front of him.

He raised his head and picked up the paper. He read the message at the top next to his name and then looked up at his teacher. Mr. Kohler was on the other side of the classroom, but almost like they shared a connection, the math teacher stood up from talking with another student and looked him dead in the eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he blushed hard.

Along with the blood that rushed to his face, the other half rushed to his cock. Lukas shifted and tried to picture something that would abate his erection.

Working through the worksheet on each problem took them a lot longer than fifteen minutes, it really took them the entire class period. Lukas tried harder to pay attention this time, but Mr. Kohler's gaze always seemed to fall on him when he would ask if everyone was understanding.

It was really starting to annoy.

After class he was getting ready to leave when he remembered the message his teacher had left on his assignment. He didn't want to stay behind and talk to him, but he knew he wanted to pass and graduate, so he bit the bullet and waited until his classmates vacated the room.

"Thank you for staying behind, Mr. Bondevik, will you please come up to my desk?"

He watched him for a minute before approaching him.

"Pull up a chair."

Lukas grabbed the other swivel chair and pulled it to him and sat down.

"I noticed you didn't do the back of your assignment yesterday, why is that?" Mr. Kohler sat down at his desk while pushing his hair back.

That was hot.

"I don't know," Lukas lied.

"Do you not understand the work?"

He shrugged.

"Do you understand more after our review today?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

The teacher sighed, "Do you want to work on a few problems right now?"

He was getting hot, he couldn't stay here with his teacher for much longer. "I have practice right now...sports practice…" he knew how unconvincing he sounded, he just hoped Mr. Kohler would humor him and let him go.

"I exempted this assignment from your grades, but I would really like it if you would try to put forth an effort to learn the material."

That was nice of Mr. Kohler to do that. He knew he should thank him, but he couldn't get the words to form in his mouth. "I have to go, Mr. Kohler."

"I guess you do, don't let me keep you from sports practice."

He shouldered his bag and just as he was going out the door, he threw a "Thank you" over his shoulder and then ran down the hall.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. The third will be up hopefully soon.


	3. A Cuppa Troubles

Mathias was pleased that Lukas had remained behind so they could talk instead of booking it right away.

He regarded his student while the classroom emptied and thought back to when they connected gazes across the room earlier in the class and how Lukas's face flamed.

Was he ill? Perhaps that was the reason he had his head down on the desk.

"Thank you for staying behind, Mr. Bondevik, will you please come up to my desk?"

Lukas seemed nervous. He hesitated before moving across the room.

"Pull up a chair," he instructed.

Lukas grabbed the swivel chair and pulled it up to his desk.

"I noticed you didn't do the back of your assignment yesterday, why is that?" Mathias sat down at his desk while pushing his hair back.

"I don't know," Lukas said sullenly.

"Do you not understand the work?" He tilted his head and tried to get Lukas to look at him.

His student shrugged.

"Do you understand more after our review today?" he quickly realized that Lukas wasn't going to tell him even if he wanted to.

He shrugged, "I guess."

Mathias sighed, "Do you want to work on a few problems right now?" Lukas was ridiculously adorable right now, but he wondered why his student refused to look at him.

"I have practice right now...sports practice…" Lukas gave him a half-assed lie.

He watched him for a few seconds and then sighed, "I exempted this assignment from your grades, but I would really like it if you would try to put forth an effort to learn the material."

That made Lukas look up; he looked tired. He knew he shouldn't abuse the power of exempting student work, but he wanted to make sure Lukas understood everything before possibly falling way behind, which he seemed apt to do.

"I have to go, Mr. Kohler."

"I guess you do, don't let me keep you from sports practice," Mathias teased lightly.

Lukas quickly snatched up his bag and fled the classroom. He watched Lukas go and then rest his head in his hands.

"Thank you," he heard the muttered phrase out of Lukas's mouth.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

It was becoming clear that he was fucked.

Lukas drove home hell for leather, his heart pounded something fierce because, much to his dismay, he indeed had a crush on his math teacher, of that he was unequivocally certain.

Okay so, what could he do? Ignore it and hope the infatuation goes away? Act on it and put his teacher at risk for jail time and himself at risk for ostracization? Find someone his own age to take his lust out with?

The first and the last one seemed the most ideal, but he wondered if maybe when he turned eighteen would it be such a bad thing. After all, graduation wasn't far off… maybe something could happen…?

Lukas stopped himself before he could go down that road. Mr. Kohler probably didn't even like men. With his looks he probably had a smoking hot bombshell girlfriend. Why would he want a short skinny boy?

Now he was depressed, having hopes that Mr. Kohler would be into him proved to be very bad for him.

As Lukas sat down for supper with his father and mother and brother that night, he found that he wasn't too terribly hungry. He just pushed his food around on the plate. When his mother questioned what was wrong, he made up a quick lie saying that he'd had a big lunch.

She was concerned, but let him be excused when he asked.

He went upstairs and locked the door, deciding that if he just focused on his studies and graduation that this whole crush thing would blow over.

He could hope right?

Mathias dragged himself out of his classroom an hour after Lukas left, after finishing up the outline for a test the next week.

Lukas was at the forefront of his mind and he really couldn't have that, so he resolved to call an old friend to blow some steam off with.

After the call was made, he got into his car and put his head down on the steering wheel, this is what he needed. It was hard to find time to go out when you were a teacher and he really couldn't afford the time right now, but he figured that the need was dire enough. He drove home pleasantly imagining all of the ways he wanted to do his friend.

At seven o'clock, his friend, Derrick knocked on the door and Mathias let him in.

"Care for a drink?" Mathias slurred slightly. He'd started drinking when he got home, he hadn't drank a lot, only three bottles of beer, but he slammed them so they fucked him up quicker than usual.

"No, thank you, and I'll drive to the restaurant, someone has to be sober enough to drive.

"You're no fun," the drunken blond smacked his dark haired friend on the shoulder, but followed him out the door to his car.

"So why did you call me out tonight? Finally realized that becoming a teacher was a huge mistake?"

"I realized that a long time ago, but no, I just need to relax and you are always good at helping me relax," Mathias dropped his hand on the upper part of Derrick's thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"Alright, Handsy, let's hold off on that for a while, I need to focus on driving. When we get back to your house we can do all that and more."

"We better," he groused and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dinner went by smoothly, there'd been a lot of footsy being played under the table and when the two friends got back to Mathias's apartment they wasted no time. Clothes were shed and left in a trail to the bedroom. During their foreplay, while Derrick was sucking on Mathias's neck, the latter started picturing that it was his student in bed with him marking up his neck.

He jumped and pushed Derrick back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just," and so he told his friend about his dilemma.

"Well, you're fucked, Matt. What will you do?"

"Finish out the semester and then forget about him. It's only been two days since this semester started and already I've got it bad for a student. What if I end up doing something that hurts him or gets me fired?"

"I don't have that answer for you, but for now, so you don't slip up, you need to relieve yourself of your troubles, that's what you asked me out tonight for, don't picture your student."

"You're right, you're right, and okay."

The two resumed their sex and by the end of it, Mathias wasn't any less troubled, but at least he'd gotten off.

"I've got an early day tomorrow, Matt, so I'm just going to go home. Call me if anything comes up or there are new developments with your student," Derrick said while putting his clothes on and gathering up his wallet and phone.

Mathias waved his response and headed for the bathroom to shower.

All he could think about while he showered was how fucked he still was.

The next morning, Lukas drove to school in a daze, he'd had a dreamless sleep, but it was by no means a good sleep. He tossed and turned and even though he knew he slept, he felt like he'd been entirely awake all the seven hours.

He passed a Starbucks on his way to school, and as a last ditch effort to wake up he turned the car around and pulled into the parking lot.

There was a short line and he hoped that he wouldn't be late for school. The door jingled as it opened and he turned to see who the customer was and to his dismay, his math teacher walked in.

"Lukas, cutting it close aren't we?" Mr. Kohler addressed him when he got behind him in line.

"I should say the same of you," he paused their conversation to place his order, "In any case, it's not your concern what I do outside of school." Upon further inspection of his teacher, he noticed a purplish-red bruise on his math teacher's neck. His stomach gave a disheartened lurch. The bruise was a hickey, he was sure of it. Any hopes of being with his math teacher flew out the door. He felt himself deflate physically and emotionally.

"Everything alright, Lukas, your face fell one hundred floors."

He took a short breath opened his mouth to speak and couldn't respond, so he shut his mouth, grabbed his coffee and rushed out the door to his car.

As he crashed into his car he put the car in reverse and tried to catch his breath. Could he be anymore obvious about his infatuation? After their exchange, he decided that he didn't want to see his math teacher, so he quickly pulled out his phone and called himself in while impersonating his father.

Lukas turned the car around and drove home dejected and empty.

Three days and he'd never fallen for someone as fast as he'd fallen for Mr. Kohler.

When he got home he pulled his pajamas back on and crawled back into bed.

Mathias watched Lukas flee the coffee shop, he couldn't understand why his student was so apt to run from him.

He also noticed that Lukas was staring at his neck at the hickey, he didn't immediately move to cover it, instead he pretended that he didn't notice him staring.

Why did he suddenly get the feeling that he'd given the student the wrong idea? He wasn't supposed to give his student any ideas except those that were directly related to academics.

Mathias shook his head and ordered his coffee before heading to school.

A/N: These two are such drama queens, but they've both acknowledged their feelings now, perhaps a little too soon, but hey, better early than way late, we can avoid all of the denial drama.

Thanks for reading, this is a fun story to write.


End file.
